


All the World

by Amilyn



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters, relationships, theatre, theatrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me of My Unthrifty Son

Tell Me of My Unthrifty Son

by Amy L. Hull

***

"Don't tell me that boy of ours is doing that ridiculous drama again!"

Clattering pans almost obliterated mother's quiet "Yes."

"Who is he this time? Another poofter?"

"Harold, it makes him happy...he hasn't smiled like that since he was a toddler."

"Mark my words, he'll come to no good staying with this foolishness."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it. And anyway, it's not like he can make a living at it."

Listening at the top of the stairs, Oliver knew he would make a living and a name for himself ...and that mother and father would never understand it.

***  
***


	2. Will Be Horribly In Love With Her

Will Be Horribly In Love With Her  
by Amy L. Hull

***

Halfway through rehearsals, Geoffrey and Ellen began full-on making out starting at the kiss.

Tech week Ellen slapped him at, "Peace, I will stop your mouth."

For the first preview they managed a real kiss.

At the third, Oliver's Don Pedro had to ask twice, "How _dost_ thou, Benedick, the _married man?_"

At the fourth, their hands were inside one another's costumes the entire final dance.

The show before opening, when Leonato only got their attention by saying, "Let us have a _dance_ ere you are married," the company locked them in a dressing room before heading for the pub.

***  
***


	3. Journeys End With Lovers Meeting

Journeys End With Lovers Meeting  
by Amy L. Hull

***

Boxes toppled and glass shattered as Geoffrey fell, then insistent fingers in his shirt were undoing buttons and tugging at pants.

Later, leaning together against the upright mattress, he pointed vaguely over her shoulder at the disarray.

"You know, we *were* done packing," he said, chin resting on her head. "And I think that lampshade is done for."

"Well, one less thing to move." Ellen sniffed. "This is the last time we'll make love in this house."

"Well, I'm sure the dustbunnies will follow us." He brushed one out of her hair.

"I'll miss it."

"I know."

"Will you?"

"Yes."

***  
***


	4. Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Cormorant in Yuletide 07 Challenge

Substitute  
by Amy L. Hull

***

Oliver ran "get thee to a nunnery" almost endlessly, both to watch the brilliance of Geoff's Hamlet and to see Geoff pushing Ellen away.

Off stage it was as if the two were knit together, body and soul.

Two weeks before opening he started flattering her performances, her hair, her choice of drink.

He even began to see what Geoff saw in her: the intensity, the directness, the curve of her lips as they met Geoff's...

The night he brought her to his bed he closed his eyes as he sank into where Geoff had been, pretended it was Geoff.

***  
***


End file.
